La Leyenda de los Dark Spirits
by Daeedhel
Summary: Un fanfic con Misterio, Amor, Drama, Suspenso, Muerte y un poco de Humor, en el cual, se revelarán los secretos más ocultos de algunos personajes, la perdida de amigos, el secreto del torneo de los shamanes y de la necromancia, y la leyenda más oscura
1. Prologo

THE DARK SPIRITS  
  
Fan-fic de shaman king Prologo: La leyenda de unos espíritus maravillosos, guardadores del bien con gran poder, pasa de generación en generación en la tribu de los apaches, como también es para los shamanes. Cada 500 años, este mito se hace realidad, y el más poderoso de los shamanes, se fusiona con estos espíritus y se convierte en el rey shaman, así a sido por épocas inmemorables, antes de cristo y buda. Gente malvada y de bien, participaban en estos torneos para cumplir sus ideales, uno de los más temibles y poderoso que se recuerda es Hao, de los Asakura, un demonio humano, como le llaman, que ha podido controlar a su gusto todos los poderes del arte de los shamanes y del misticismo, el a escrito sus secretos y memorias en la bitácora mágica, como un plan, porque este shaman es tan poderoso que puede controlar su vida a su gusto, así, podía revivir cada 500 años para los torneos y seguir teniendo su temible poder, para poder obtener el titulo del rey shaman.  
  
Pero, dicen que hay un episodio más oscuro en la historia de los apaches y de los shamanes, en un torneo de los shamanes, se dice que se enfrentaron las almas más poderosas y que el mundo tembló ante tanto poder, aquí peleó el shaman más poderoso de los shamanes oscuros, en donde se derramo mucha sangre humana y muchas almas desaparecieron. Este torneo fue borrado de las memorias de la gente, shamanes y apaches, porque todos presenciaron la pelea y todos fueron amenazados. Solo hay una persona en el mundo que sabe que paso, desde ese torneo, solo el jefe de los apaches conoce algo de la verdad, esta historia solo se pasa entre los jefes, de generación en generación y, al ser los únicos que la conocen, ni siquiera ellos saben realmente que pasó, solo saben que no deben decir que existen los Dark Spirits.  
  
Los Darks Spirits, la antítesis de los Great Spirits, estos espíritus son los que llaman Dios, y Dios es una forma de bien, entonces es por eso que existen estos Dark Spirits, a los que les llamarían demonios. La existencia de estos espíritus es por el principio de equilibrio, en donde hay luz... siempre habrá sombra... y donde hallan sombras va a haber a lo menos una luz, los apaches sabían claramente la existencia de estos demonios, porque los Great Spirits se lo revelaron, es a causa de esto por lo que empezó el torneo, se buscaba a un gran shaman, que con sus poderes y con lo de los grandes espíritus controlara la maldad y los mantenga es su mundo, tras los pilares del mal, de malaktar. Se dice, que el shaman oscuro que peleó en la final en el terrible torneo, perdió, y en su desesperación, buscó estos espíritus, los encontró y se fusionó con ellos, mató al rey shaman y de ahí no se recuerda más... solo se espera que no se vuelva a saber de estos espíritus...  
  
Este Fanfic es creación de Nicolás Martorell (Daeedhel), no puede ser copiado de la web I love Shaman King sin autorización de su creador ni del webmaster (el webmaster debe consultarme antes ñ_ñ), por favor, respeten las ideas de los otros, para cualquier reclamo, consulta o comentario, escríbanme a: kadoetsu@hotmail.com. Daeedhel. 2004 


	2. La Soledad de Obacho

Capítulo 1: La soledad de Obacho  
Obacho: Hao..  
Hao..sa  
Sa...ma...  
Hao...HAO!! 

Ah.....era solo un sueño..desde que Hao-sama dejó a Obacho, Obacho a estado solo y  
muy triste, Hao-sama..¿¿Porqué murió?? Sus ideales no sirvieron, su poder tampoco,  
fue derrotado por usted mismo, su otra mitad, sus otros poderes, ¿¿Porqué  
dejó a Obacho?? Yoh-sama le quitó Hao-sama a Obacho...   
El debe ser castigado!  
Por eso es que Obacho ahora busca amigos fuertes, para vengarse de Yoh-sama!!  
Pero Obacho sigue solo... ahhh.. me iré de aquí, buscaré amigos fuertes para Obacho.  
Obacho se levantó de la roca en la que dormía, y siguió caminando, recordando con  
tristeza el pasado, los días de grandeza de Hao, cuando ganaba sus batallas y encontraba  
seguidores. Obacho seguía pensando en eso, cuando se encontró con un hombre un  
poco menor que Hao-sama, mas o menos dos años, el niño estaba desmayado  
cubierto de arena del desierto, Obacho se acerco y lo ayudó  
Obacho: ¿¡¿¡Estás bien?!?! ¡¡Contesta!! ¡Obacho debe ayudarlo! Hao-sama, lo   
podríamos... Hao.. Hao-sama no está, tendré que hacerlo solo, a lo mejor, es un shaman.  
Obacho le sacó la arena, y descubrió que el niño tenía un cráneo humano en su mano,  
un libro y un báculo dorado al lado de él, Obacho busco que hacer, y vio un oasis,   
arrastró el cuerpo lo mas cerca posible y le dio agua, luego lo arrastro más a un árbol   
que daba sombra y le dio más agua, el niño despertó y tosió, se levantó y Obacho se   
alegró.  
Obacho: Bien, despertaste! Obacho estaba preocupado por ti, pensaba que estabas  
muerto, pero no estaba seguro ahora se que no..  
Niño: ¿¿Obacho?? ¡¿Quien es Obacho?!   
Obacho: Yo soy Obacho! Pero dime ¿¿Que hacías en el desierto??  
Niño: Estaba...em... buscando un templo, para unos estudios... y no se como, algo me  
golpeó y no recuerdo que era, solo recuerdo, que estaba en vuelto en arena, y ahora...  
estoy.. aquí...  
Obacho: ¿¿Un templo?? ¿Eres shaman? ¿Como te llamas?  
Niño: Si, lo soy, por lo que veo, entonces tu también debes serlo, mi nombre es Johan  
mucho gusto.  
Obacho: Así que si eras shaman como pensaba Obacho, yo igual lo soy.. pero.. no  
recuerdo haberte visto en el torneo de los shamanes...  
Johan: ¿¿Torneo?? ¿Estuviste en el torneo? ¿Que pasó con Hao-sama, lo conoces? ¿Que   
con el Torneo?  
Obacho: Hao-sama...murió...  
Johan: ¡¿¡¿QUE!?!?  
Obacho: y... el torneo fue cancelado...  
Johan: No puede ser... no lo creo, ¿quien lo mató?  
Obacho: Yoh, Yoh Asakura, su otra mitad...  
Johan: No, no puede ser! Esto no se va a quedar así, lo vamos a revivir...  
Obacho: ¿¿Revivir?? ¿¿En serio?? ¿¿Eso se puede??  
Johan: Sí, claro que sí...

/* fin de capitulo 1 *\

Bueno, ahí esta el capitulo uno del fan fic de los dark spiritis, este fan fic va a estar lleno de misterio y amor y bla bla bla, así que espero que les guste!!  
Propiedad de Daeedhel, 2004


	3. El templo de Ikawa

Capítulo 2: El templo de Ikawa  
Obacho: ¿¿¿Revivirlo???  
En ese momento, a Obacho se le ilusionó la vida, Hao volvería, y él podría ser feliz  
de nuevo, podrían llevarse los grandes espíritus y que Hao sea el rey shaman como  
habían planeado desde antes, Obacho estaba feliz, solo quería hacerlo, pero... el no  
sabía como..  
Obacho: Pero.. ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?  
Johan: el templo... el templo al que iba... ¿¿Lo recuerdas??  
Obacho: Sí... ese templo... por el cual te atacaron... ¿a ese?  
Johan: Sí... ese mismo...  
Obacho: Pero ¿Porqué ahí?  
Johan: Porque es el templo de Ikawa...  
Obacho: ¿Ikawa? No será el templo de....  
Johan: Sí, es el templo de él...  
------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------  
¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH....!!  
Anna: ¡¡Yoh!! ¡¡Despierta de una Vez!!!  
Yoh: ZZzzZzZzzZZZZzZzzzZ  
Anna: Yoh....Yoh...despierta... ¡¡¡¡¡Yoh!!!!! ¡¡Despierta!! (paf, pum, crak, golpiza)  
Yoh: ¡Aaahhh! Annita...... ^^ ¿como estás? Mm sí... es que sabes... la posesión de...  
Anna: ¡Siempre andas diciendo que la posesión esto y lo otro! ¡Despierta y hazme el  
desayuno! ¡Y después te vas a hacer 50 vueltas a la ciudad con estas pesas que compre   
ayer! ¿Me escuchaste? Tienes que entrenar, no sabemos cuando se reinicia el torneo de  
shamanes, y no queremos que los Rens nos ganen... si eso pasa Yoh... te aseguro que...  
Yoh: Sisisisi Annita, lo voy a hacer, también voy a ganar el torneo, y  
también voy a entrenar, no te preocupes... ^^  
Anna: Sí... eso espero... Ahora... Anda a hacer el desayuno, sino te va a llegar una   
paliza de esas que me gustan tanto...  
Yoh: no te preocupes Anna, lo haré ^^U...  
Anna: Mmmm, ok... Ahora me voy... chao  
Yoh: Chao ^^ (Anna se va) uff... T.T... casi muero... debo obedecerle a Anna, aunque   
me cueste U.U...  
Amida-maru: ¡¡Yoh-dono!! Que terrible, Anna-sama casi lo castigó como lo hacía  
antes... ¡Tiene que tener más cuidado Yoh-dono!  
Yoh: Lo sé Amida-maru, lo sé...  
Amida-maru: Bueno Yoh-dono, valla a hacerle el desayuno a Anna-sama, sino nos va a   
castigar...  
Yoh: y tu Amida-maru anda a despertar a Manta, para que pueda alcanzar a hacerle el   
almuerzo a Anna... si no el también va a ser castigado -.-...   
Amida-maru: Sí, Yoh-dono, ahí voy (desaparece)  
Yoh: Uffffff... a preparar el desayuno! ^^  
Ring...... Ring..... Ring.... Ring...  
Yoh: Ahh... y toco el timbre... van a comenzar las clases.. U.U  
Manta: ¡Hola Yoh!  
Yoh: Ho... (interrumpido por Anna)  
Anna: HOLA MANTA (con voz irónica)  
Manta: jijiji... Ho.. Hola... Anna-sama... ^^U...  
Anna: ¿¿Y mi almuerzo??  
Manta: A..si..lo tengo.. aquí... mira...  
Anna: mmm, que bueno... cumpliste... espero que halla quedado bien... o si no #€&%$  
Manta: Jajajaja... (risa falsa)  
Anna: ¿De que te ríes?  
Manta: ¡Nada! ^^U de nada...  
----------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------------------  
Obacho y Johan caminaban hacia donde se suponía estaba el templo de Ikawa, habían  
caminado bastante, hasta que pararon.  
Johan: Aquí fue... Aquí fue donde apareció esa tormenta... y... ¡Ah! ¡¡Ahí está la entrada   
al Templo!! Vamos, apúrate... mientras más rápido lleguemos, es mejor...  
Obacho: ¿¿Obacho debe ir rápido?? Bueno Johan... Obacho ya quiere ver a Hao-sama  
Obacho quiere que Hao-sama esté con Obacho de nuevo...  
Johan: Así va a ser  
Obacho y Johan entraron al templo, caminaban por pasillos, bajaban, y escaleras que   
también bajaban, veían que por dentro el templo era más grande que por fuera... tenía  
muchas joyas y cosas de oro, bajaron por como por 30 minutos, hasta que llegaron a una   
gran habitación, en donde en el medio había un altar, y en ese altar, un hoyo con forma   
humana, sobre ese hoyo, había un cadáver humano, ya estaba desgastado y viejo, los   
huesos casi eran polvo...  
Johan: Obacho, no toques el cadáver, lo puedes hacer polvo, quédate atrás  
Johan se acercó al altar, en ese momento, el altar se movió y se hundió en la tierra,  
Johan no sabía lo que pasaba, y de repente, empezó a entrar arena muy fuertemente,   
acompañada de un viento fuerte.  
Johan: ¿¿Una tormenta de arena?? ¿Acá adentro?  
Obacho: ¿¿Una tormenta?? ¡Obacho no lo puede creer!  
Johan: ¿Cómo entró? ¡Esto es imposible! La forma en la que la arena se mueve, es muy   
parecida a la de la tormenta de arena que me atacó antes de ver a Obacho... ¿Por qué   
será? A un no ser que esta tormenta sea... ¡El dragón de Ikawa!  
Obacho: ¿El dragón de Ikawa? Imposible, ese dragón no puede estar vivo, Obacho  
sabe que ese dragón vivió hace miles de años! Hao-sama habló a Obacho de Ikawa, él  
dijo a Obacho que Ikawa vivió hace mas de 3000 años y que él manejaba el arte de la...  
Johan: El arte de la necromancia...  
Obacho: Sí, eso dijo Hao-sama a Obacho, que hacía la necromancia, entonces...   
¡No puede ser! Obacho no lo cree ¿Ikawa dejó vivo con su poder a este dragón? No   
puede ser, este dragón es imposible de derrotar, muchas personas y shamanes fueron  
devorados por este dragón! ¿Que vamos a hacer? Si Hao-sama estuviera aquí... él   
dragón ya estaría derrotado...  
Johan: No te preocupes, jeje, los shamanes devorados no sabían como enfrentarse a este   
dragón, yo caí ante él, porque no sabía que era un dragón, pero ahora sé que es un   
hechizo nigromante, y que la arena funciona como su cuerpo, como su piel, lo que   
debo hacer, es acabar con el hechizo, así este dragón será historia ¡Necromancia   
dormida en mi, despierta y dame tu poder, quiero que mis deseos cumplas, dame tu   
poder!  
Al decir Johan eso, una luz verde le salió de adentro de él, ahora, en sus manos, dos   
Anillos que tenía empezaron a brillar, con un verde intenso, Johan empezó con los   
conjuros nigromantes y abrió el libro que traía, leyó lo siguiente.  
Johan: ¡¡Cuerpo ya muerto, que estas aquí por obra de la necromancia, muestra tu punto   
de vida, Ahora!!  
Obacho: ¿¿Punto de vida??  
Una luz azul apareció en la tormenta de arena, y un dragón empezó a tomar forma, la  
luz azul venía del cuello, era intensa y poderosa, Obacho sentía que un gran poder  
venía de ese punto.  
Johan: ¡Ahí está!  
Obacho: ¡¿Que es el punto de vida?!  
Johan: Es el punto en donde el nigromante le da vida al cuerpo, es la unión del alma  
con el cuerpo, ahora que sé donde está ese punto, podré aislar el poder mágico y   
espiritista de Ikawa, así el dragón no se mantendrá en pie... ¡¡Poder de Ikawa reunido en   
ese punto de vida, desvíate y regresa de donde provienes, deja descansar en paz a ese   
dragón y que su alma conozca el descanso eterno, por el poder de Johan!!  
En ese momento, el dragón se puso verde, y la arena se empezó a caer, parecía  
una cascada de arena, la arena se caía y el esqueleto del dragón quedó al descubierto,  
el dragón rugió, y una luz blanca cayó sobre él, entonces, el alma del dragón abandonó  
al esqueleto y se dirigió al descanso eterno, el esqueleto quedó desaposesionado y cayó   
al suelo destruyéndose, Johan soltó un suspiro de alivio.  
Obacho: ¿Eres un nigromante?  
Johan: (cansado) a...uu.... uh...uf.... S... Sí... ahaa...  
Obacho: Fue una gran batalla, eres un buen shaman, si hubieras estado en el Hosi-gumi  
team... ¡¡De seguro serías el nigromante más poderoso!! // (pensamiento interno): Solo   
conocía a un nigromante, Fausto VII, tenía gran poder, si hubiera sido del hoshi-gumi   
team, seguramente hasta el diablo le hubiera temido...  
Johan: Uhh... aa... uff... Bien... esa pelea me cansó harto... Ahora bien ¡A revivir a Hao!  
Obacho: ¡¡Sí!! 

/* fin capítulo 2*\

Hola!! Ahí esta el segundo capítulo de mi fan fic "The dark spirits" bueno, ahora en estas palabras que estoy escribiendo, me gustaría agradecer a Quely o Ayame (Mi mami xD) ya que ella le puso nombre al templo, ella eligió el nombre Ikawa.  
Bueno eso es todo, ojalá disfruten leyendo el fanfic! Bye!  
Propiedad de Daeedhel, 2004  



	4. Hao revive

Capítulo 3: Hao Revive   
...  
Yoh: Uff... que agotante día de clases... no me gusta el colegio... no me interesa ^^   
debería estar teniendo una batalla con algún shaman, en el torneo de shamanes... hace   
tiempo que no tengo una batalla... Ah... ¿Por qué los Grandes espíritus no nos llaman   
para continuar con el torneo? ... Quiero una batalla -.-... ¡! ¡Sí! ¡Ya sé! ¡Hey Manta!  
Manta: Ah ¡Yoh! ¿Que cosa?  
Yoh: Mm... me preguntaba si hoy en la noche quisieras tener una batalla con migo...   
¿Que te parece? ¿Has entrenado últimamente?  
Manta: ... jejejej, sí, sí he entrenado, con Anna-sama T.T ¡¡Ella me entrena!!  
Yoh: ... ... ... ¿¡Anna te entrena!?  
Manta: Sí... por desgra... (Manta para bruscamente al sentirse observado por alguien)  
Anna: ¿¡Que ibas a decir, enano!?  
Manta: Ehhh... nada.. solo que... ^^U...  
Anna: ¿¡QUE IBAS A DECIR!? ¡¡¡¡MANTA OYAMADA!!!!  
Manta: ¡Que gracias a Dios yo entreno con tigo! ^^U   
Anna: Mmm... más te valía eso... ¡Pues, hoy no te salvas! Después de la pelea con  
Yoh... SUFRIRAS...  
Manta: (se queda paralizado con una sonrisa falsa) ^-^U... (Anna se va)... Uff... ¡Casi   
me escucha! ¡Menos mal que no dije que era una desgracia! ... ¡! (siente algo atrás, y   
gira la cabeza lentamente hacia atrás)... O.O WAAAAAAH!!!  
Anna: ¿¡ASIQUE UNA DESGRACIA!? (saca su rosario de sacerdotisa y lo ocupa   
como una cuerda para agarrar la mesa del profesor, la levanta y se la tira a Manta)   
¡Toma esto Manta Oyamada!  
Manta: WAH!!!!!  
Yoh: ¡¡Manta!! ¡¡Corre, salva tu vida!!  
Manta corre hacia las ventanas y al llegar ahí se detiene, no sabía si saltar o no, cuando  
decidió saltar y empezó a contar 1, 2, 3, la mesa le había llegado en la cabeza y lo había   
empujado hacia afuera... se quebraron como cinco vidrios y Manta se fue en contra del   
suelo del primer piso, mientras Anna miraba con ojos maliciosos. Cuando dio por  
terminado su trabajo, Anna giró su cabeza lentamente con la misma mirada hacia Yoh,  
y le pregunto.  
Anna: ¿¿Cómo es eso de salva tu vida?? ¿¿Crees que soy un demonio o algo así??  
Yoh: Ehh... ehmmm... Bueno... Tal ve.. (interrumpido)  
Anna: ¿¿Que dijiste?? ¡¿¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?!?! ¡¡INSOLENTE, SOY TU   
PROMETIDA!!  
Yoh: Ahí, Annita no quería decir eso.. no quería ^^U... (problemas)  
Anna: UHMMM... está bien...  
Yoh: O.O.... ¿¿No me vas a pegar con el rosario??  
Anna: No...   
Yoh: Uff...  
Anna: Con ese no... ¡¡Pero con este sí!!  
Anna sonrió maquiavélicamente y sacó otro rosario, pero, con pelotitas de hierro, miró a   
Yoh con malicia y el Hizo un intento de cara inocente, Anna agarró con más firmeza el  
Rosario, e Yoh cambió su cara y tragó saliva...  
Anna: ¡¡Esto pasa por ser un INSOLENTE!!  
Anna le empezó a dar con el rosario (y si Yoh se porta mal?? De len con el látigo!! O   
el rosario?? xD) y el pobre gritaba como una urraca escapando de un gato.  
----------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------------  
Johan: Obacho, quédate atrás, puede que recibas un gran impacto si te quedas dentro del  
área del nigromante, puede que tu alma se separe del cuerpo y se pierda, así que no te  
acerques, hasta que yo halla calmado a los espíritus... ¿Ok?  
Obacho: Sí, Obacho entendió bien Johan, no te preocupes, Obacho va a esperar acá a  
Hao-sama...  
Johan: Bien Obacho, comenzaré...  
Johan levantó su mano derecha, y los dos anillos brillaron, apunto al libro que  
traía y lo levantó, lo trajo hacia él y lo abrió con su poder, al abrirlo, un aura verde se  
vio alrededor de Johan, mientras él tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió, y al abrirlos, un   
inmenso poder salió de él, y el aura verde iluminó toda la sala, la línea que dividía   
el área del nigromante del área normal, se puso verde y lanzó una luz verde hacía el   
techo, como una barrera, entonces Johan juntó los dedos como formando un triangulo  
enfrente del cadáver que había en el altar, una luz verde empezó a brillar de ahí  
y se empezó a hacer más grande, y empezó a leer del libro.  
Johan: ¡Alma perdida, alma sin cuerpo, responde a tu llamado y preséntate!  
Hubo un destello blanco y una grieta blanca se hizo en el aire, como si la  
dimensión se hubiera abierto, de ahí salió un fuego azul, un alma, y al salir el  
alma, se cerró la grieta, entonces Johan siguió.  
Johan: ¡Alma sin cuerpo aquí presente, responde al nombre de Hao Asakura!  
Alma: Dechomoletsi... ... ... ...  
Johan: ¡Alma de Hao Asakura ¿Estás dispuesta a tomar este cuerpo que no es el tuyo?!  
Alma: Dechojikert... ... koritudemal...  
Obacho: ¿Que cosa habla Hao-sama?  
Johan: ¡Alma sin cuerpo, alma perdida, que aceptaste tu regreso en este cuerpo, acércate  
al cadáver por el que vas a revivir! ¡Oh alma de Hao Asakura, espera mientras restauro  
el cuerpo de este cadáver como estaba antes de morir!  
Johan elevó su poder espiritista, y se acercó aún más al cadáver, el cadáver adquirió  
una aura verde, y empezó a restaurarse, los huesos mejoraron su estado y empezó a   
aparecer carne en el cuerpo, luego, empezó a aparecer piel, hasta que el cadáver quedó  
como si estuviera una persona viva, y Johan vio el cuerpo y se sorprendió.  
Johan: (pensamiento): ¡! ¡¿¡QUE!?! ¿¡Ikawa!? ¿¡El cuerpo de Ikawa!? //   
Johan: ¡Alma de Hao, ve este punto de vida y síguelo, entra en el y vuelve entre   
nosotros!  
Una luz azul apareció en la frente del cadáver de Ikawa, y el alma de Hao se metió  
al cuerpo de Ikawa por esa luz, luego, Johan dijo las últimas palabras  
Johan: ¡Corazón de Ikawa, que esta en ese cadáver, termina la posesión y séllala, has  
de Hao Asakura un ser vivo nuevamente...! ¡¡AHORA!!  
Una luz roja provino del cadáver, y un gran viento inundó la sala, Obacho salió   
disparado en contra de la pared, luego de eso, la luz roja desapareció y la luz azul   
también, la luz verde seguía alumbrando, Johan cerró los ojos, y los volvió a abrir  
de forma brusca, separo los dedos y la luz verde desapareció, la barrera verde igual  
y el libro de cayó, Johan cayó al suelo, cansado, había ocupado mucho poder.  
Johan: Uff... aa... ahaa... Lo... lo... lo logré...  
Obacho: ...   
El cuerpo que estaba en el altar se levantó lentamente, miró con cuidado, luego miró a  
Johan, subió la vista y miró a Obacho.  
Hao: Ah... O... Oba... Obacho...  
Obacho: ... Hao... sama... 

/*fin capítulo tres*\

Hola de nuevo a todos ^^, bueno ahora ya terminé el tercer capítulo de fanfic (más bien el cuarto, si contamos el prologo), ahora son las 2.09 de la noche del 4 de marzo del 2004, y tengo que pensar en como va a ser el cuarto capítulo del fanfic, ya tengo el nombre, pero no se como lo voy a hacer, tengo una idea principal... pero no se como unir las cosas XDDD, bueno, ahí me llegará la inspiración, nos leeremos, Adios!!  
Propiedad de Daeedhel 2004


	5. La crisis de los Taos

Capítulo 4: La crisis de los Taos  
Obacho: Hao-sama.. Hao-sama ¡¡Hao-sama!! ¡¡HAO-SAMA!! ¡¡Por fin!! (con lágrimas   
en los ojos), ¡Hao-sama ha vuelto! Obacho está feliz, esta contento, por fin... ¡¡Hao  
sama está de nuevo con Obacho!!  
Obacho va corriendo hacia el altar, se está acercando, cuando de repente, para   
bruscamente y una imagen se le viene a la mente, como un Dejávù, como que ya había  
visto esa imagen, entonces, recordó ese sueño, ese sueño que tuvo de Hao la noche   
anterior, soñaba que Hao volvía, en gloria y majestad, y que Johan lo había revivido,   
a lo mejor, por eso Obacho ayudó a Johan cuando lo encontró, inconscientemente, él  
subía que Johan era un shaman.  
Obacho: Obacho ya soñó esto, Obacho lo había soñado la noche pasada, ese día que   
conoció a Johan, Hao-sama, Obacho sabía que usted volvería...  
Hao: Obacho, yo lo sabía, yo estuve a tu lado como espíritu Obacho, además... lamento  
lo que pasó en el torneo de shamanes, no fue mi intención gritarte, yo te quiero Obacho   
eres un gran amigo para mí...  
Obacho: (con lágrimas en los ojos) Ha... Ha... Hao-sama... lo perdono... (sonríe botando   
un par de lágrimas)  
Hao: (sonríe) Gra... gracias ^^... eee... bueno... este... a sí XD, Johan... muchas gracias   
por revivirme, tu poder nigromante... va a ser de gran ayuda en nuestro nuevo equipo,  
y más si eres tu.  
Johan: Muchas gracias Hao-sama... le estoy muy agradecido por su confianza, venga,   
levántese, hasta para un shaman poderoso, revivir cansa...  
Obacho: ¡Ah! Hao-sama, yo igual lo ayudo  
Obacho y Johan levantaron a Hao, y al levantarlo, Johan y Obacho vieron que en el   
hueco, había algo escrito, Obacho y Johan lo leyeron.  
Obacho y Johan: ¿Bebi... sama?  
------------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------  
Ren Tao estaba en su casa, en china, almorzando con sus parientes que habían recién   
llegado, la otra rama de los Taos, Shizuka Tao, Yumiko Tao, Megumi Tao y   
Yokuno Tao, todos eran primos de Ren, y todos eran shamanes, taoístas, comentaban  
en ese momento, la posición de Ren y su equipo para el torneo de los shamanes,  
Yokuno: Así que Ren, ahora estas con amigos ¿No?  
Ren: Sí, con buenos amigos ¿Algún problema?   
Yokuno: Pues... sí, los Tao no te mandamos al torneo de shamanes para que hagas vida   
social, sino para que te conviertas en el Rey Shaman y podamos exterminar a los   
humanos que odiamos tanto... ¿O se te olvido, niñito?  
Ren: (enfadándose, con voz de mala gana) Sí, pero ahora opino distinto a ti sobre los  
humanos ¡¡Y no soy un N I Ñ O!!   
Yokuno: Bueno... pero no te enojes deberías haber seguido con lo que nuestros  
antepasados comenzaron pues Ren, yo creo que... (interrumpido)  
Ren: ¡Ya! ¡Cállate! ¡Si viniste a mi casa a molestar... ANDATE!!!   
Megumi: Ren... No grites... deberías estar feliz de estar con tus parientes...  
En: Claro hijo, pero te diré algo, yo sigo fiel a los ideales de los antepa... (interrumpido,  
Ren agarra un vaso para beber jugo)  
Shizuka: Hao... Hao Asakura...  
Cuando Shizuka dijo eso, Ren escupió todo el jugo en la cara de Yumiko, Yumiko   
sacó un talismán de su bolsillo y se lo tiro a un zombi que estaba parado en la entrada,   
el zombi reaccionó y fue a atacar a Ren, Ren sacó su cuchilla y rebanó al zombi, luego  
se dirigió hacia Yumiko, lo iba a atacar cuando Jun dijo.  
Jun: ¡¡Ren, ya basta!! ¡Ya tuvimos bastante violencia intra familiar hace dos años!  
Ren: Mm... Ok... pero... solo por ti (se sonroja)  
Shizuka: Uyyyy... el hermanito XD  
Ren: (aún más sonrojado) ¡¡CALLATE!!  
Shizuka: Bueno... pero... Hao... ¿Por qué no te aliaste a Hao Asakura? Él es pode...   
(interrumpido)  
Ren: Ejem... ERA poderoso...  
Shizuka: Ok ERA poderoso ¿Contentento?  
Ren: Sí...  
Shizuka: Bueno, si era poderoso ¿Por qué no te aliaste? Él tenía los mismos ideales que   
los Taos ¡Acabar con las cucarachas humanas inservibles! (Muerde un gran pedazo de   
carne dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento)  
Ren: Porque... ya no soy como antes...  
Yokuno: ¡Esas son patrañas! ¡Eres un tao, y como tal, debes odiar a los humanos!  
Ren: Si es así, entonces... ¡NO QUIERO SER UN TAO!  
Todos: ¿¡QUE!?  
En: Ren ¿QUE HAS DICHO? ¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO? ¡¡RETRACTATE!!  
Ren: No padre... ¡Estoy aburrido de esto! ¡Primero tu... intentaste MATAR a mis   
amigos...  
En: Ajajajaj ¿Tus "AMIGOS"? ¡No son más que patrañas y basura! ¡La amistad no  
existe!  
Ren: ¡Si existe! ¡Los que no existen son ustedes, una familia de bastardos...!  
Yokuno y Yumiko: Eso... ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ, REN TAO! ¡ENSUCIASTE   
NUESTRO NOMBRE!  
Ren: Ajajaja ¿Tu nombre? Pues ya estaba sucio... desde hacia RATO...  
Yokuno: Maldito... ¡Te cerraré esa boca de mierda!  
Ren: ¡A ver que puedes hacer bastardo!  
Yokuno se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó hartos talismanes, los lanzó al aire y   
levantó la mesa y la tiro, todos los platos cayeron y la comida también, Yumiko se   
levantó igual, saco varios talismanes y los lanzó, entonces, mas de 40 zombis entraron,   
la señora Tao salió del comedor por ordenes de En, y Jun se puso en guardia.  
Ren: ¿Piensan que con tan pocos zombis me van a derrotar?  
Los dos: No nos subestimes, Tao....  
Ren: ¡Malditos! ¡Cuchilla dorada!  
Los dos: ¡Zombi Ku, Zombi Ni, protéjannos!  
Dos de los zombis que estaban ahí se pusieron enfrente de Yumiko y Yokuno,   
absorbieron el poder de la cuchilla dorada y nos les hizo ningún daño.  
Ren: ¿QUE? ¿MI CUCHILLA NO IZO NADA? ¡¡MIERDA!!  
Los dos: Ku, Ni ¡ATAQUEN!  
Los dos zombis se acercaron a Ren para atacarlo, Ren se defendió, logró cortarles  
miembros a los zombis, y los talismanes, entonces, Shizuka y Megumi tiraron dos  
talismanes más, y les llegaron a Ku y Ni, ellos se levantaron y los miembros les   
volvieron al cuerpo.  
Jun: ¿QUE? Arghh... si ellas ayudan... ¡¡LEE BRUS LONG, ATACA!!   
Lee brus long salió de un salto de su ataúd y golpeo a las dos shamanes, mientras Ren  
atacó a los zombis que quedaban y los despedazó, quedaban Ku y Ni, Lee Brus Long   
los atacó y los derribó.  
Los dos: A... ¡Maldita Jun Tao!...  
Yumiko: Ajajaja... ¿Creen que nos derrotaron?  
Yokuno: Pues... se equivocan..  
Los dos: ¡Shizuka, Megumi, AHORA!  
Las dos chicas sacaron dos talismanes azules, distintos a los que se conocen  
comúnmente en el taoísmo.  
En: ¡No puede ser! Esos son los... ¡Pergaminos de fusión!  
Las dos chicas: Ku, Ni y zombis de mis hermanos, fusiónense con la ayuda de estos   
Talismanes... ¡Fusión Tempai!   
Las chicas les lanzaron los talismanes a los zombis, al recibirlos, los zombis brillaron y   
los cuerpos despedazados de los otros cuerpos se levantaron, Ku y Ni se juntaron y los   
restos de los otros zombis se unieron a ellos, al terminar, Shizuka y Megumi dijeron.  
Las dos: ¡Quimera Shigukuni, despierta!  
Del aura azul que había envuelto a los zombis, salió una gran mano, y luego el aura  
se rompió y se quebró como un vidrio, un monstruo había aparecido y era gigante, con   
movimientos de la mano, noqueó a Jun y a Ren, luego de eso empezó a destruir la casa,  
la señora Tao, corrió a atender a los chicos.  
Sra Tao: Ren... Jun... ¡¡Contesten!! ¡¡Porfavor!!  
Ren y Jun: A... mamá... ándate... escapa... esta pelea es... nuestra  
Ren y Jun se levantaron, y Ren hizo su posesión de almas con Basón, lo necesitaba,   
pero En Tao los detuvo.  
En: Ren... Jun... ni con una posesión poderosa podrán derrotar a esta creación, los   
talismanes son irrompibles y es indestructible... solo hay una forma de destruirlo y solo  
yo se como es y solo yo se hacerlo... así que... escapen... corran donde sus amigos, esos   
amigos suyos, son de verdad...  
Jun: (llorando) Padre.. Prométeme algo, no morirás... y los derrotarás...  
En: (Emocionado) Lo... lo prometo... hija...  
Ren: (apenado) Yo... Yo me quedaré, batallaré con ti...  
En: No... No Ren (Bota una lágrima) es muy peligroso, ahora, si te creo, si creo en tus   
amigos...  
Ren: Pero...  
En: No... No hay peros... escapen ¡Escapen ahora antes de que los azote!  
Jun y Ren: Sí... padre  
Jun y Ren escaparon de la casa, tomaron dos caballos y se montaron, los hicieron correr  
a una gran velocidad, Jun lloraba desconsolada, y Ren trataba de mantenerse fuerte y no   
llorar, luego, Ren y Jun voltearon par ver que pasaba, su hogar estaba siendo destruido,   
veían como los últimos pisos fueron destruidos, y como una gran cosa negra atacaba a   
la casa y a alguien, luego Ren no aguanto más y dijo.  
Ren: (ojos llorosos y en voz baja) Te quiero... padre... (bota una lágrima)... 

/*fin capítulo 4*\  
Hola!! Uf! Este capítulo me salió largo xD, hasta ahora, es el más largo que he escrito y con que he que tenido pensar más, pues hoy tuve una falta de inspiración terrible, pero igual lo terminé! XD  
Bueno, ahora le quiero agradecer a Anna de ILSK, porque me dijo que habría una posibilidad de colocar mi fic ahi, y eso me colocaría feliz, porque ahí hay muchos fans de shaman king que pueden leer mi fic.  
Son las 2.45 AM y terminé de escribir el 4 capitulo del fic!!  
Propiedad de Daeedhel 2004  
Nota importante: Hola de nuevo, ahora les explicaré algo importante del fic, la verdad es que escribir este fic me ha sido difícil, porque hay muchos hechos que ocurren de forma simultanea, ahora, les explicaré la cronología, lo que es el capítulo uno no importa porque es todo de corrido, en el segundo capítulo, lo que ocurre es simultaneo, cuando entran y se enfrentan al dragón, ocurre simultáneamente con lo que pasa con Yoh, Anna y Manta. Ahora bien, el capítulo 4: la crisis de los Taos, es desde el segundo capítulo, hasta el tercero, es decir, mientras Johan y Obacho van al templo, matan al dragón y reviven a Hao, y mientras Yoh Manta y Anna van al colegio, Anna le pega a manta y todo eso, los Taos almuerzan y tienen esta pelea, así es la cronología...Byes!  



	6. La caida de En Tao

  
Capítulo 5: La caída de En Tao  
En Tao se despidió de sus hijos, vio como ellos salían por la puerta corriendo, al verlos   
desaparecer, dirigió su mirada hacia los 4 Taos que estaban luchando y empleando en   
conjuro de la fusión tempai, luego, miro a la quimera Shigukuni, alzó sus manos al aire  
con enojo, y apareció una espada en sus manos, luego, llamo a los espíritus de sus ante   
pasados.  
En: ¡Antepasados, escuchen el llamado de En Tao, espíritus de los antiguos Taos,   
vengan!  
Más de 1000 espíritus aparecieron en la sala, rodeando a Shigukuni, Shizuka, Megumi,  
Yokuno, Yumiko y En.  
En: ¡Hyoi Gattai! ¡Posesión de objetos!  
Al decir eso, todos los espíritus se unieron a la espada, la espada creció y En la empuñó,  
se dirigió a atacar a Shigukuni, saltó y le pegó con su espada, le produjo un gran corte,   
luego de eso cayó al suelo, saltó y fue a atacar Shigukuni, Shigukuni agarró la espada   
con su mano, y lanzó a En y a la espada contra lo que quedaba de pared, En Tao se   
levantó.  
En: Argh... ¡Malditos! ¡Prepárense, porque los voy a matar!  
Yokuno: Ajajajaja, sí claro ¡No nos podrás derrotar ni aunque tengas 100.000 espíritus!  
Shizuka: Shigukuni es invencible, En Tao ¡Ríndete ante su poder imparable!  
Yumiko: (Apuntando con fuerza hacia el frente) ¡Shigukuni, mátalo!  
En: ¡No podrá! (En salta y va en contra de Shigukuni) ¡Corte Taoísta!  
En se aproximó a cortar a Shigukuni, le produjo un tajo más grande que el anterior, los   
4 Taos contrincantes ya se estaban preocupando, y cambiaron su cara.  
Megumi: Tsk... ¡En tao, Morirás Igual! ¡Shigukuni, Ice Maiden!  
Shigukuni levantó sus manos y produjo una ventisca helada, mucha nieve, hielo y frío  
llenó la habitación, entonces, una doncella de hielo apareció, y sopló, de su aliento salió   
un hielo poderoso, logró congelar e inmovilizar a En.  
Yokuno: ¿Vieron que fue fácil? ¡Ahora destruyamos este hogar de mierda!  
El hielo que congeló a En se empezó a quebrantar, cada vez más y más, hasta que se   
redujo a pedazos minúsculos, y la furia de En se expandió por todo el valle de los Taos,  
su poder espiritista aumento considerablemente, los 4 Taos se sorprendieron y se   
asustaron, En alzó su poder lo más que pudo.  
En: ¡Posesión de objetos al 100%!  
En ese momento, la espada flotó y cambió de forma, se había transformado en un gran   
dragón verde, el icono de los Taos, y atacó a Shigukuni.  
4 Taos: ¿¡QUE!?  
Shigukuni fue derribado, y calló al suelo  
En: ¡NO PIENSEN QUE ME DERROTARON!  
Shizuka: ¡¡¡Shigukuni, levántate por la mierda!!! ¡Megumi, ahora!  
Megumi: ¡¡Sí!!  
Las dos Taos lanzaron dos talismanes más, y se colocaron en los brazos, la quimera   
Aumentó tamaño y golpeó a En y a su dragón, a En le causó una ruptura en la pierna y  
una gran herida en el pecho.  
En: ¡¡Maldición!! Creo que tendré que... cambiar de posesión...  
---------------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------  
Yoh: ¿Manta, estás preparado?  
Manta: Pues claro, Yoh  
Anna: Muy bien, yo seré la réferi de esta batalla, la pelea no será con posesión de   
objetos...  
Y y M: ¿¡QUE!?  
Anna: Ejem... Dije que la pelea sería sin posesión de objetos... (con voz fuerte):   
¿¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA??   
Y y M: (colocando cara inocente) No... ninguno ^^U...  
Anna: Entonces está bien... ¡¡Que comience la acción!!  
Manta: Ok... entonces... ¡¡Mosuke!! ¡¡Concédeme tu alma!! ¡¡Hyoi Gattai!!  
Yoh: ¡¡Amida-Maru, concédeme tu alma!! ¡¡Hyoi Gattai!!  
Anna: ¿Listos? ¡¡Ya!!  
Yoh: ¡¡Amida-Maru, Cuchilla de Buda!!  
Manta: ¡¡Mosuke, Golpe del Herrero!!  
Un resplandor rojo salió de Haru-same, y Manta golpeó el suelo, luego de golpear el   
suelo, y un rayo gris salió del mazo y fue en dirección a el resplandor rojo de la cuchilla  
de Buda, destruyendo y abriendo tierra a su paso, luego, el rayo se alzó y golpeó a el   
resplandor rojo, produjo una gran explosión, al dispersarse el humo, Manta no vio en   
donde quedó Yoh, lo buscó y no lo encontró, de repente, escuchó el ruido de una caída,   
se dio vuelta, y vio que Yoh venía cayendo, Yoh lanzó una cuchilla de buda que le llegó  
directamente a Manta, él salió disparado, se levantó rápidamente, saltó e Yoh igual,   
Manta intentó golpear a Yoh con el martillo, pero Yoh lo esquivó, Yoh se apresuró a   
atacarlo con su espada, pero Manta lo paró con un golpe de su mazo, luego de eso,   
Manta hizo un movimiento rápido con el mazo y golpeó a Yoh en su estomago, Yoh   
cayó al suelo, luego de eso, Manta se precipitó al suelo lo más rápido que pudo, e hizo  
un nuevo ataque.  
Manta: ¡¡Golpe sísmico!!  
Manta golpeó el suelo con una fuerza increíble, lo que provocó un movimiento sísmico   
en el lugar, la tierra se empezó a abrir e Yoh no se podía levantar, caía al suelo cada   
vez que lo intentaba, Manta aprovechó ese momento para realizar el golpe del herrero   
una vez más, un rayo gris de nuevo salió del golpe del mazo, se dirigió a Yoh y lo  
golpeó, el impacto del golpe produjo una onda que se mezcló con las ondas sísmicas,  
del golpe anterior de Manta, lo que produjo que todo el radio amenazado por el   
movimiento sísmico causado por Manta anteriormente, cayera, un gran hoyo quedó  
en el radio del movimiento e Yoh cayó en el.  
Manta: Uff... Ah... Lo...logré....  
Anna: (Impactada) El... el... El ganado... (para bruscamente al sentir un ruido)  
Del hoyo, Yoh salió disparado ocupando parte de su poder espiritista, desde el cielo,  
lanzó una cuchilla de buda a Manta, él, impactado, no pudo reaccionar y recibió el  
impacto directo, Yoh llego al suelo y de nuevo ocupo la técnica especial de Amida-  
Maru, Manta recibió el impacto directamente, lo que causó que este saliera disparado  
al cielo como un cohete, mientras caía, Yoh se sonrió con su típica sonrisa inocente,  
y atacó de nuevo a su amigo.  
Yoh: ¡¡Corte del Sacerdote!!  
Yoh realizó un corte vertical, el cual fue derecho a donde estaba Manta, lo golpeó y la   
fuerza del impacto provocó que Manta se fuera en contra de unos árboles, al caer,  
Manta no se levantó, e Yoh y Anna corrieron a ver lo que pasaba, Manta estaba tirado   
en el suelo sin responder a ninguna de las palabras de ellos, los últimos restos del poder  
espiritista de Manta y de su posesión desaparecieron, y el espíritu de Mosuke abandonó  
el cuerpo de Manta.  
Manta: (con voz suave y lenta) A... ayyy... Ouch... creo... que perdí...  
Anna: ¡¡Y el ganador es... YOH!!  
Yoh: No te preocupes Manta, lo hiciste muy bien...  
------------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------------- 

Megumi: Ajajajaja, te dije que NO PODRÁS contra el poder de los 4 Taos,   
Shigukuni es muy poderoso para alguien tan insignificante como tu... (con ojos  
malvados) ¡¡SHIGUKUNI, ACÁBALO!!  
La quimera gimió estruendosamente y atacó al ya débil En Tao y su dragón, en seguida  
la posesión del dragón desapareció y la espada cayó al suelo enterrándose sin ningún  
signo de posesión, En Tao se paró débilmente y pronunció las siguientes frases.  
En: ¡¡Espíritus antepasados!! ¡¡HYOI GATTAI!!  
Todos los espíritus de la sala se lanzaron en dirección de En Tao, cuando todos los   
espíritus se habían fusionado con el cuerpo, una gran luz empezó a brillar de En Tao,  
empezó a aumentar tamaño mientras los 4 Taos lo observaban.  
Yokuno: ¿Te volviste loco En? ¿Crees que con tan vulgar posesión nos derrotarás?  
En siguió aumentando en tamaño y llegó un punto en el que era casi del mismo   
tamaño que la quimera de los 4 Taos.  
En: ¡¡Ajajajaj, esta posesión es más poderosa que mi posesión de objetos!! ¡¡Mueran!!  
En Tao levantó su gran brazo y se aproximó a pegarle a Shigukuni, y le dio un gran   
Puñetazo a la quimera, con eso, derribó a la quimera, los 4 Taos quedaron mirando   
atónitos.  
4 Taos: (atónitos)...  
En: Jajajaj, el poder de esta posesión es increíble... ¿¿No lo creen??  
Shizuka: (hace una sacudida de cabeza) ¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!? ¡¡LEVANTATE   
Y MÁTALO!!  
La quimera se levantó y atacó con un puñetazo a En, pero él estiró su brazo y detuvo el   
golpe, luego, En le apretó el puño a la quimera y se lo hizo pedazos, esto provocó que   
los 4 Taos quedaran sorprendidos, la ira de ellos se alzó de manera impresionante, y el   
poder espiritista aumentó de los 4 Taos y eso provocó que la quimera aumentara su   
tamaño y su poder, los 4 Taos estaban cada ves más enojados.  
Yokuno: ¡¡Quimera!! ¡¡DEJA DE JUGAR, MÁTALO YA!!  
La quimera lanzó una llamarada a En Tao, lo cual provocó que En sea lanzado contra un  
pedazo de pared que quedaba de su casa, En chocó ahí y cayó al suelo medio mareado,  
En se levantó rápidamente y se abalanzó sobre la quimera, saltó y cayó directamente  
sobre ella, los dos se precipitaron al suelo, al caer, En levantó sus puños y empezó a   
golear la quimera en su cara, le golpeaba con tan fuerza que le desfiguró la cara, cada   
vez, el cuerpo estaba en más mal estado, a causa de esto, el cuerpo ya no podía resistir   
más la gran cantidad de poder espiritista enviada por los 4 Taos, por lo que el poder   
empezó a abandonar el cuerpo de la quimera, esta ya estaba perdiendo poder y se hacia   
más pequeña, Shizuka era la más impresionada, no reaccionaba...estaba totalmente  
hipnotizada.  
Yumiko: ¡¡MIERDA, MIERDA!! ¡¡SÁFATE, NO PUEDES DEJAR QUE UN   
IMBÉCIL COMO ESE TE GANE!!  
La quimera comenzó a reunir gran cantidad de poder espiritista, luego la quimera hizo  
explotar ese poder espiritual, lo que causó que En Tao saliera disparado y cayera al   
suelo, En se paró, débil y lentamente, esa explosión de poder le había causado mucho   
daño, al igual que a la quimera.  
Shizuka: ¡¡Maldición!! (pensamiento interno): Maldita sea, solo tenemos una   
posibilidad, pero... solo tenemos uno de estos talismanes cada una... (fin del   
pensamiento) ¡¡Megumi, no tenemos otra opción!! ¡¡Tenemos que ocupar los talismanes  
verdes!!  
Megumi: (pensamiento interno): ¿¿El talismán verde?? Pero... solo tenemos uno de  
esos... (fin) ¡¡Está bien Shizuka!!¡¡Aquí vamos!!  
Las dos: ¡¡Talismán verde, escucha el conjuro y el llamado de estas dos taoístas,   
necesitamos que tu poder despierte en este talismán para poder recuperar a nuestro   
instrumento!! ¡¡Talismán Korushiga!!  
Los talismanes verdes que tenían en las manos brillaron fuertemente, luego, las dos   
taoístas lanzaron los talismanes a Shigukuni, al llegarles, estos brillaron más, mientras   
brillaban, se vio como el cuerpo de Shigukuni se restauraba completamente, pasados   
unos segundos, ya estaba restaurado al 100% y los talismanes habían dejado de brillar,   
luego de eso, los talismanes se hicieron polvo.  
En: ¡¡MALDITAS!! ¡¡¡SHIZUKA, MEGUMI, MORIRÁN, Y SI NO ES POR MI   
PODER, SERÁ POR EL DE REN!!  
Megumi: Ajajaja ¡¡Ten por seguro que Ren Tao no nos hará nada, tengo ese gran   
presentimiento!!  
En se paró y fue a golpear a la quimera, le dio unos cuantos golpes, pero la quimera ya   
no estaba tan débil y En Tao si, así que sus golpes no tenían el mismo efecto, la quimera  
movió su brazo y le pegó en la cara a En, luego, le dio un rodilazo en el estomago  
y para terminar un codazo en la espalda, En Tao se encontraba tirado en el suelo, le   
empezó a salir sangre por la boca y no pasaron unos segundos y una poza de sangre ya   
estaba alrededor de En, él ya no tenía muchas fuerzas, y pensó.  
En: (pensamiento interno) No me queda alternativa, tendré que ocupar mi último   
recurso... Ren... perdóname por no haberte dejado pelear a mi lado y... mi amada hija   
Jun... perdóname... no pude cumplir mi promesa... (fin) ¡¡No crean que me han   
derrotado!! ¡¡Antes de que me derroten, me ocuparé que todo le quede fácil a Ren, así  
el va a poder terminar con esto!! ¡¡AAHHHH!!  
En Tao empezó a brillar muy fuertemente, era un brillo dorado y poderoso, el cual atemorizó a los 4 Taos y de por sí, a la quimera.  
En: ¡¡Esposa, Padre, escapen, ahora!! (Los dos salieron corriendo a penas En se los indicó) ¡¡Ahora!! ¡¡EXPLOSIÓN... ESPIRITUAL!! (pensamiento): Adiós Ren... adíos Jun...   
Un gran destello se vio a lo lejos y un fuerte ruido de una explosión se oyó, luego, se vio como el fuego de la explosión y mucho polvo y humo, la casa de los Tao había quedado totalmente destruida, La Sra. Tao y el abuelo de Ren, estaban en el suelo inconscientes, los 4 Taos se encontraban tirados en el suelo, con muchas heridas y rodeados de sangre, la quimera Shigukuni había desaparecido, no había rastro de ella, al igual como había pasado con En Tao.

/*fin del capitulo 5*\

hola!! Por fin terminé el cap.5, en este si que tuve carencia de inspiración, me costó mucho imaginarme las peleas en mi menye y como era que moriría En Tao T.T, igual me siento un poco culpable, deje huérfano de padre a Ren y a Jun!!  
Pero bueno, lo dije en el resumen... algunas personas morirán...  
Bueno, espero que les halla gustado.  
Byes!  



	7. Dos grandes sorpresas

Capitulo 6: Dos grandes sorpresas  
Manta: Yoh... perdí... ganaste... tu lo hiciste mejor...  
Yoh: No seas tan duro con... (interrumpido)  
Anna: Así es Manta, Yoh fue mejor ¡¡Y debes entrenar más!!  
Manta: T.T... no.. no puede ser... no puedo entrenar hoy...  
Anna: Pero... hoy no entrenaremos...  
Manta: ¿¡Que!?  
Anna: ¡Hoy no entrenaremos, eso dije! ¡Tengo otras cosas que hacer en la casa...!  
Manta: Uf... aa... Anna, no sabes cuanto me alegras...  
Anna: Que bueno, porque la próxima ves que entrenemos... si que vas a sufrir... bueno, en todo caso Manta, hoy si quieres te puedes quedar en nuestra casa a dormir en la habitación de Yoh, el dormirá en mi pieza esta noche.  
Yoh: (impresionado) ¡¿¡¿QUEEE?!?!  
Anna: Lo que oíste, dormirás en mi pieza... (coloca ojos diabólicos) ¿¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA??  
Yoh: Ehhh... no ninguno, Annita ^^U   
Anna: Mmm... está bien.  
Yoh, Manta y Anna caminaron hacia la casa/posada Asakura, caminaron alrededor de media hora hasta que llegaron a la casa. Entraron, dejaron sus zapatos y Anna se dirigió al living a ver la TV, al entrar dijo con una voz suave y sarcástica:  
Anna: Yoh... ¿¿QUE PASÓ AQUÍ EN EL LIVING??  
Yoh se asustó y se apresuro a llegar al living, cuando llegó, vio que habían platos de comida y papeles tirados.  
Anna: EXPLICAME ESTO... (Anna apunta a un montón de platos sucios y basura)  
Yoh: ...^-^U... Eh... Annita... yo no hice nada... seguramente, fueron Fausto y Eli...  
Anna: ¡¡No le mientas a tu prometida!! Yoh Asakura ¡¡Di la verdad!! ¡¡Sabes bien que Fausto y Eliza salieron en la mañana a pasear a NO SE DONDE y dijeron que volverían mañana!!  
Yoh: ¡¡Annita!! ¡¡Te lo juro T.T!! ¡¡Yo no hice nada T_T T_T T_T!!  
Anna: Mmm... no me convence mucho...  
Yoh: Annita... ¡¡Tu me conoces T.T, soy tu prometido!!  
Anna: ... Sí, tienes razón, te conozco y también conozco esos ojos de inocencia... te creo  
Yoh: ^^U... Uff... menos mal que los conoce sino sería hombre muerto U.U... (cambia su cara rápidamente) ¡¡AH!! ¡¡Tengo que ir al baño!!  
Yoh salió corriendo al baño, llegó a la puerta y giró la manilla, pero la puerta, extrañamente, no se abrió, siguió, siguió y siguió intentando, pero no paso nada, luego de eso, Yoh empezó a sentir que un olor repugnante salía del baño, a los pocos segundos, Manta y Anna también sentían el olor y la casa estaba impregnada de este, los chicos salieron desesperados por el olor.  
Yoh: ¡¡WAAAAAHHHH!! ¡Que es ese olor tan malo!  
Anna: ¡¡Yoh, supongo que no olvidaste tirar la cadena luego de que hallas ido al BAÑO!! (mueve sus manos con desesperación y abre la ventana con torpeza)  
Y, M y A: ¡¡¡¡AHHHH!!!! ¡¡Aire fresco!!  
Yoh: (asustado) Annita, sí, nunca olvido hacer eso ¡¡Lo juro!!   
Anna: Entonces... ¿De que parte vendrá ese olor?  
Anna fue a la puerta, se tapó la nariz y la boca con su pañuelo rojo para no oler esa asquerosidad, se acercó al baño e intentó abrir la manilla, pero no hubo caso, no lo logró.  
Anna: (pensamiento) Mmm... estoy segura que aquí hay alguien (fin) (golpea con fuerza la puerta mientras dice): ¡¡Abre la puerta, quien seas, Fausto si eres tu...!!  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta, al abrirse, salió el mismo olor repugnante pero como 50 veces más fuerte, Anna, ni con su paño como mascarilla, pudo soportar el olor, ella se desplomó en el suelo, parecía que estaba muerta, mientras Yoh y Manta saltaban por la ventana como locos para no tener que soportar o desmayarse con ese maldito olor, mientras, una sombra se acercaba por la puerta del baño.  
Sombra: Ahh... ¡¡Que bueno estuvo eso, la comida estaba deliciosa!! (empieza a caminar, y de repente se da cuenta de que pisa a alguien) ¡¡Ah!! ¿¿Que es esto?? (mira hacia abajo y ve que Anna estaba en el suelo, se asusta y se paraliza) A... A... ¡¡ANNA!! ¡¡WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!  
Al escuchar el grito, Yoh y Manta se acercaron a la ventana, tenían muchas bufandas y cosas, con las que se tapaban la nariz y la boca para no respirar, miraron por ella para ver quien grito, entonces vieron que Horo-Horo estaba inmovilizado, miraba hacia abajo sin despegar la vista, estaba aterrorizado, Yoh y Manta seguían mirando, hasta que a Manta se le cayeron las cosas, se dio cuenta que el olor ya se había ido.  
Manta: (se le caen las bufandas) ¡¡WAAAAAAHHH!! (se tapa la boca para no respirar) ¿¿Y el olor?? ¡¡Ya no está!!  
Yoh: (se alegra) ¿¡¿¡SÍ!?!? (Yoh se saca las cosas y empieza a respirar fuertemente para comprobar lo que decía Manta) ¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Se fue!! ¡No está! Ya era hora... ¡¡Esa maldita bufanda me estaba matando!!... XD  
Luego, ven que el cuerpo de Anna se mueve un poco, Horo se aterrorizó más que antes, entonces, ella se levantó, cuando estuvo completamente parada, abrió los ojos fuertemente y los fijo en Horo, él estaba totalmente destruido por dentro, ni siquiera a Hao le tenía tanto miedo.  
Anna: (tranquila) ... H O L A, H O R O – H O R O... (cambia su cara bruscamente como si fuera una demonio sedienta de sangre) ¿¡¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A VENIR A MI CASA A Y COMERTE LA COMIDA QUE TENEMOS!?!? ADEMÁS... ¡¡OCUPASTE NUESTRO BAÑO Y DEJASTE AHÍ TUS ASQUEROSOS DESECHOS!! (Anna se coloca más enojada).  
Horo miraba quieto, era como si no estuviera ahí, Anna con su cara de demonio, saca de la nada (no se como lo hace, en la serie es igual, saca todas las cosas de la nada!!) más de 10 cuchillos grandes recién afilados, en ese momento, fue como que Horo volviera de un viaje a otro mundo en su cuerpo astral, al ver los grandes cuchillos, se mandó el grito más fuerte escuchado en toda la historia de humanidad, empezó a correr de manera desesperada, y Anna lo seguía, Yoh y Manta miraban atónitos la escena, veían como Horo y Anna corrían de un lado a otro de la casa, primero, Anna le tiró los cuchillos, luego, le tiró unos shurikens, después empezó a lanzarle dagas, Horo-Horo tenía cada vez más heridas en su cuerpo, cuando se le acabaron los objetos filosos, empezó a ocupar bombas y así sucesivamente.  
Yoh: ¡¡Anna, tranquilízate!!  
Anna: TU...¡¡CÁLLATE!!  
Yoh: ¡Si señora!  
Anna siguió torturando al pobre Horo, luego de terminar de lanzarle todas las cosas que pudo y haber destruido la mitad dela casa de los Asakura, Anna lo logró atrapar, lo amarró a una silla y lo empezó a torturar de una forma impresionante, ocupó todo los tipos de torturas conocidas, china, japonesa, alemana, tailandesa y hasta la mapuche pero, la más terrible de todas era la tortura "Anna". Luego ya de como una hora de gritos y torturas, Anna quedó satisfecha con su trabajo, luego le dijo a Horo:  
Anna: ¡¡VE A COMPRAR LOS ALIMENTOS PARA LA CENA!!  
Horo: ¿¿Porq...?? (interrumpido)  
Anna: ¡¡¡PORQUE TU FUISTE EL ESTÚPIDO QUE SE COMIÓ TODA LA COMIDA QUE ERA PARA CENAR!!! ¡¡¡AHORA VE A COMPRARLA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE HAGA PEDAZOS!!  
Horo: ¡¡¡Ayy!!! Ok...  
Horo salió por la puerta de entrada y fue a comprar la comida. Yoh y Manta entraron por la ventana, al estar adentro de la casa, Anna los interrogó.  
Anna: Díganme... ¿¿ADONDE CREÍAN QUE IBAN??  
Y y M: Ah.... ah.... ¡Ninguna parte, jefa!  
Anna: ¡¿¡¿Y como es eso de salir corriendo mientras yo estaba AGONIZANDO CON ESE MALDITO OLOR?!?!  
Y y M: Ups... es que... solo fuimos por cosas para taparnos la nariz y la boca, luego vendríamos a buscarte...  
Anna: Sí claro, tienen suerte de que mi hambre de torturar ya se halla saciado..  
Y y M: jijiji ^-^U...  
A los minutos más tarde, Horo regresó con la comida, y Anna lo mandó a cocinar, cocinó de mala gana, luego de eso, todos comieron, pero Anna pidió un poco más.  
Anna: Más...  
H, Y y M: ¿¡¿Que?!?  
Anna: Dije que quiero ¡MÁS!  
Horo: Ayayayay... Bueno... (va a ver a la cocina) Eh... Anna-sama... No qued... (interrupción)  
Anna: Haz más...  
Horo: ¿¡Que!?  
Anna: ¿¡Estás sordo!? ¡¡Tengo hambre!! ¿¡Crees que torturarte no me casó!?  
Horo: Sí... (pensamiento) Esta loca me quiere convertir en su esclavo...  
Anna: ¿¡Que dijiste!?  
Horo: (pensamiento): ¡¡Ah!!¡¡Me leyó la mente!! T.T (fin) Emm... Nada Anna-sama, solo que.. me gusta cocinar...   
Anna: ¿A sí? Entonces lo harás todas las noches sin excepción mientras te quedes aquí...  
¿Me oíste?   
Horo: Sí... Argh...  
Anna: A sí, lava los platos... ¿Ok?  
Horo: Sí... (en voz baja) Bruja (al decir eso, un plato le llega en la cabeza)  
Anna: No vuelvas a decir eso...  
Yoh: (pensamiento): Espero que esa hambre no se le quede pegada, si no va a engordar...   
Al terminar, Anna se fue a su pieza, le dijo a Horo que durmiera con Manta, en la pieza de Yoh, Manta y Horo se fueron a dormir, e Yoh se fue a la pieza, estaba Anna con su ropa de dormir puesta, Yoh se acercó al armario y sacó la suya, se desvistió y se la puso, cuando terminó, Anna le dijo un poco nerviosa.  
Anna: Y.. Yoh... ven, acércate, hay algo que te quiero decir...  
Yoh se impresionó y se acercó lentamente a Anna.  
Yoh: ¿Que es lo que quieres decirme?  
Anna: Em... Bueno, hay algo que te he querido decir desde esa vez que "moriste" en el torneo de los shamanes..., desde ese día, mi miedo por perderte ha sido mayor, tu muerte me hizo ver lo importante que eres para mí, por eso... por eso es que te quiero decir esto...  
Yoh miraba cada vez más nervioso y curioso, nunca se imaginó lo que Anna le iba a decir.  
Anna: Yo.. Yo... esto es... muy difícil... Yo... Yoh... Yo te amo...  
Yoh quedó impactado, jamás se imaginó que Anna le diría eso alguna vez en su vida.  
Yoh: A... Anna, pues... pues yo igual...  
Anna: Yoh... acércate, te tengo que decir otra cosa más...  
Yoh se acercó más a Anna, luego de eso, Anna se acercó más a Yoh, cada vez, los labios de Yoh y Anna estaban más cerca, el amor y el impulso los invadió, hasta que no contuvieron más y sucedió, Anna e Yoh se habían besado.************************  



	8. El regreso del Espíritu de Fuego

Capitulo 7: El regreso del Espíritu de Fuego.  
A la mañana siguiente, Yoh se despertó primero, al abrir los ojos, vio que Anna estaba al lado de él, se levantó en silencio y se puso el pijama porque no lo tenía.  
Se dirigió al living para prepararle el desayuno a Anna, al llegar, descubrió que ya estaba echo, Fausto y Eliza habían llegado, y sin duda habían sido ellos quienes prepararon el desayuno.  
Yoh: ¡Fausto, Eliza! ¡Buenos días!  
Eliza: ¡Yoh-sama! ¡Buen día!  
Fausto: ¡Oh, Yoh, hola, buenos días! ¿Quieres huevos?  
Yoh: ¡Sí, por favor!  
Yoh empezó a desayunar, luego, Anna apareció en el living, miró a Fausto y Eliza y los saludó.  
Anna: (aunque es raro, con voz feliz) ¡Fausto! ¡Eliza! ¡¡Bienvenidos a casa!! (luego, miró a Yoh): ... Yoh... ¿Cómo es eso de no esperarme para comer? (lo mira con ojos asesinos)  
Yoh: Eh... ^^U... es que, mm ¡Sí! Probaba como estaba de sal el huevo, eso fue lo que me dijo Fausto.  
Anna: Fausto... ¿Es verdad?  
Fausto: No  
Anna: ¡Mentiroso! (le da una cachetada)  
Yoh: (acariciándose la mejilla) Auuuu... me dolió T.T  
A los minutos, llegaron Manta y Horo, Horo-Horo venía lo más feliz de la vida, pero el pequeño Manta tenía la cara de sueño más notoria del mundo.  
Yoh: ¡Manta, Horo-Horo, buenos días! (Cambia la cara) ¿¿Ah?? ¿Y esa cara?   
Manta: , Yoh si supieras lo que este mongólico me hizo pasar ¡No me dejó dormir!  
Horo: Hay pero como que no...  
Manta: si claro con tus ronquidos quien duerme!  
Horo: A pero si yo no puedo controlar mis ronquidos...  
Manta: A ¡¡Cállate!! ¡No me dejaste dormir en toda la noche!  
Horo: Claro, échame la culpa no mas, como ronco...  
Manta: ¡¡A YA HORO-HORO ACEPTALO!!  
Fausto: ¿Quieren huevos?  
M y H: Eee... ¡¡Sí!!  
Fausto les sirvió huevos, a Manta, Horo, Anna y Eliza, se sentaron a comer todos juntos, conversaban de los tiempos del torneo de los shamanes, recordando antiguas batallas que habían tenido, estaba hablando de lo mejor, cuando de pronto, suena el timbre, al sonar, a Anna se le viene a la cabeza un mal presentimiento, y sin que nadie diga y haga algo, ella se paró.  
Anna: Yo voy, yo abriré  
Yoh y todos quedaron atónitos, Anna nunca hacía eso, mandaba generalmente a Yoh o a algún otro con un golpe a abrir la puerta. Anna llegó a la puerta y la abrió, al abrirla se llevó una gran sorpresa, habían dos personas paradas, una era mujer, peliverde y alta, tenía la cara tapada y estaba llorando, y había un hombre, del mismo porte que Anna de pelo morado, eran Jun y Ren Tao.  
Anna: ¡¡Jun, ren!! ¿Que pasó?  
Jun: (entre sollozos): Madre, padre, nuestro... hogar...  
Anna: ¿¡Que!?  
Ren: Es una larga y triste historia...  
----------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------------  
O y J: ¿¿Bebi... sama??  
Hao: ¡¿Que?! ¿Que están diciendo?  
Obacho: Hao-sama, pues, es lo que sale escrito aquí...  
Hao se paró rápidamente, y vio que salía escrito con letras humanas "Bebi-sama", al leerlo, no podía creer lo que salía.  
Hao: Imposible... esto está en... en... Goroba...  
Obacho: ¿Goroba?  
Johan: ¿Goroba? ¿Ud. Dice el idioma de los espíritus del infierno?  
Hao: Sí... es increíble, además está escrito en letras humanas...  
Obacho: ¿Que es eso de ese idioma? ¡Obacho no entiende!  
Johan: ¿Recuerdas lo que decía Hao-sama cuando lo íbamos a revivir?  
Obacho: sí...  
Johan: Eso es el Goroba... ahora... no logro entender como es que lo sabe...  
Hao: Sí... me impresiona, antes, lo olvidaba, seguramente porque reencarnaba, como un nuevo ser, pero ahora reviví... así que, eso parece que hizo cambiar las cosas... lo que me llama la atención, es que tu lo sepas...  
Johan: No Hao-sama no lo sé... es que solo sé algunas palabras que son las más comunas en la necromancia, las palabras reveladas por Ikawa...  
Hao: ya veo... lo que no entiendo es como esto está escrito así... debería estar escrito con otros signos...  
Obacho: Bebi... Bebi ro miku telka...  
Hao: ¿¡Que!?  
Obacho: ¡Ahí, Hao-sama, mire ahí!  
Hao: (se impresiona) Increíble, todo este altar tiene escritos en goroba... (empieza a leer Hao empezó a leer todo lo que sale en voz baja, de repente cambia su cara. (se impresiona) ¿¡QUE!? A ver..   
Hao seguía leyendo, daba vueltas, de arriba hacia bajo, mientras Obacho y Johan seguían mirando como leía, pasaron 15 minutos y Hao paró de leer. Se levantó, y en su cara se dibujó una gran sonrisa, empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida.  
Hao: Vamos. Johan, llévame al último piso del templo, tengo que traer de entre los fuegos al...  
J y O: ¿¡Espíritu de Fuego!?  
Hao: Sí, vamos, no hay tiempo...   
Obacho: ¿Por qué tanto apuro, Hao-sama?  
Hao: Porque... descubrí la manera de... convertirme en el rey shaman...  
Obacho: Hao-sama...  
Johan: Pero... ¿Cómo? Si no hay torneo de shamanes... y no están abiertas a la tierra sagrada..  
Hao: Vamos, en el camino les diré...  
Los tres empezaron a moverse, empezaron a subir las escaleras, mientras Hao les contaba.  
Hao: Bueno, todos nosotros sabemos de la existencia de los grandes espíritus...  
J y O: Sí...  
Hao: Y todos sabemos que son las esencias más poderosas del universo..  
J y O: Sí..   
Hao: Pero.. no son la única esencia poderosa...  
Obacho: Claro, Hao-sama, Obacho sabe que existe el espíritu de fuego...  
Hao: No me refiero a él. Me refiero a una esencia de poder similar, pero oscuro.  
J y O: ¿¡Que!?  
Hao: Jeje... Sí, los dark spirits  
Obacho: Dark... dark spirits... (Obacho se inmoviliza, y empieza a escuchar voces y a ver imágenes dentro de él) Voz: Bebi ¡No! ¿Que haces? Déjalos ¡¡Deja los Dark Spirits!! Bebi: Ajajaja, no, no lo haré... tu, maldito... rey shaman, acabaste con mis sueños, y ahora, los pagarás, tu y todos los habitantes, ahora, que los Dark Spirits me pertenecen... Ajajaja ¡¡No me detendrás, rey shaman!! Voz: bebi, bebi... ¡¡NO!! (Ahora Obacho empieza a gritar): ¡¡No!! ¡¡No!! ¡Ese poder! ¡Obacho le teme! Bebi... ¡Bebi-sama, no, no lo haga, no!!  
H y J: ¡¡Obacho!! ¿¡Que sucede!?  
Hao corre en dirección a Obacho.  
Hao: ¿¡OBACHO!? ¿¡Obacho!? ¡¡RESPONDE!!  
Obacho: ¡¡No, no, la oscuridad, no...!! ¡¡NO!!  
Hao: Obacho ¡Reacciona!   
En ese momento, Hao le pegó una cachetada, todo quedó en silencio, y Obacho volvió en si.  
Obacho: Hao... Hao-sama... ¡Fue terrible! ¡Gracias por despertarme!  
Hao: Ya, ya de nada, pero dime ¿Que pasó? ¿Que viste? ¿Que pasó con Bebi?  
Obacho: Bueno, estaba... estaba oscuro, y todo lleno de maldad, mucha, Obacho tenía miedo... Y, entonces, una voz habló, era un shaman... un rey shaman, y le decía a bebi... le decía...  
Hao: ¿¡Que le decía!?  
Obacho: "No... No tomes los Dark Spirits" eso... fue... pero, él los tomó, y lo atacó, y luego, Bebi mató al rey shaman... y no recuerdo.. más..  
Hao: ¿Bebi.. los tomó? Pero... ¿Cómo es posible?  
Johan: ¿Que sucede Hao-sama? ¿Que pasa con Bebi? ¿¡Que significa Bebi!?  
Hao: Bebi es... demonio poderos en goroba...  
O y J: ¿¡Que!?  
Obacho: Pero, Hao-sama, a usted a, a usted le decían demonio.. ¿Lo recuerda? ¡Por su gran poder!  
Hao: Sí... eso es lo que... lo que me deja duda...  
Johan: Pero.. Hao-sama... ¿Usted recuerda haber tomado los Dark Spirits?  
Hao: No... ni recuerdo haber oído hablar de ellos, es la primera vez que escucho de ellos, pero... ya sabremos, si en verdad... fui yo quien tomó los Dark Spirits alguna vez.  
Obacho: Hao-sama, no le entiendo...  
Hao: Espera, Obacho, también, tu nueva habilidad me impresiona, no solo puedes ver el futuro, sino también e, pasado...  
Obacho: Ahora, Obacho sabe que tiene ese poder, pero antes, Obacho no lo sabía...  
Hao: Sí.. pero... eso no importa, ahora, sigamos hacia el último piso, les terminare de contar  
Todos se empezaron a mover, subían, subían y subían, y Hao contaba y contaba.  
Hao: Bueno, resulta, que, según los escritos en el altar, estos espíritus se fusionaron con un humano, y de esa fusión, nació el "Hijo de la Oscuridad", y esparció la oscuridad por la tierra, mató al rey shaman y se convirtió en el rey del mal, mucha gente murió y esclavizó a la humanidad, por 200 años, el mundo estuvo cubierto de oscuridad, hasta que apareció un hombre... (para un poco, y mira hacia atrás, donde estaban Obacho y Johan). Y ese hombre, se fusionó con los Great Spirits, llamó a todos los reyes shamanes y comenzó la guerra del bien y el mal.  
Después de una intensa batalla, lograron derrotarlo, y lo llevaron al templo de Ikawa, lo ataron y lo mataron... Y los Dark Spirits fueron sellados en su tierra, en la tierra maldita, que es exactamente igual a la tierra sagrada de los Great Spirits, ahí, tras los pilares de Malaktar, protegen a los Dark Spirits, los Shindetsunoku, quienes deben abrirle el paso a la reencarnación del "Hijo de la oscuridad"  
Obacho: Ya veo, Hao-sama, entonces, si los guardianes le reconocen, entonces usted sería...  
Hao: Así es, sería Bebi-sama, pero hay otra cosa, aquí, en el último piso, se encuentra el portal a la tierra maldita que solo podrá ser abierto si se presenta la reencarnación de Bebi-sama, más los cuatro demonios...  
Johan: A donde nos dirigimos, el lugar donde traeremos a el Espíritu de fuego... ¿Ahí está el portal?  
Hao: Sí... Y ahí podremos llamar al espíritu de fuego, ya que su esencia se separó, y ahí la volveremos a hacer una, y el Espíritu de Fuego volverá...  
Obacho: Hao-sama, para Obacho, esto es un sueño, por fin sus ideales serán cumplidos  
Hao: Sí, y aún hay más... Inicialmente, el Torneo de shamanes fue creado para elegir a el shaman más poderoso, para que se fusionara con los Great Spirits, y así puedan controlar la maldad de los Dark Spirits y mantenerlos en la tierra maldita.  
Johan: Entonces.. ¿Esa es la verdadera razón del torneo?  
Hao: Así es...  
A penas Hao terminó de hablar, llegaron al último piso, Hao sonrió y miró a los otros dos.  
Hao: Miren, hay cuatro pilares, cada uno de distinto color, esos son los pilares de los demonios, y en ese circulo del centro, se abre el portal.  
J y O: Wow...  
Hao: Ahora llamaré al espíritu de fuego...  
Johan: Pero... Hao-sama... primero... debería vestirse..  
Hao: ¿Vestir... me?  
Hao se mira el cuerpo, y se da cuenta de que no tenía ropa.  
Hao: Se me olvido, el cadáver de Ikawa no tenía ropa... Argh... y ni siquiera tengo mi cuerpo verdadero... esto es molesto...  
Johan: Hao-sama, tome mi capa... después de que salgamos de aquí... podremos ir a comprar ropa...  
Hao: Sí... pero... Ahora volvamos a lo principal (Se coloca la capa, y levanta sus manos) Fuego, el fin de todo, tu esencia está perdida, separada, reúnela, aquí al rededor de nosotros, y trae de la perdición al ¡¡ESPIRITU DEL FUEGO!!  
Los cuatro pilares brillaron, y lanzaron un rayo, estos cuatro rayos chocaron, y una gran llama se hizo de la nada, y unas especies de gotas blancas brillantes llegaron a la llama, cada vez llegaban más y se fusionaban, cuando, llegó un momento en el cual, el fuego se expandió y empezó a rondar toda la habitación y, luego, volvió al centro y se juntó. El fuego empezó a tomar forma, luego se estabilizó, y se extinguió, había una criatura parada en el centro de la habitación, era el espíritu de fuego.  
Hao: Bienvenido, mi querido espíritu de fuego.  
Al oír esto, el espíritu de fuego se arrodilló.  
Hao: Listo, vamos, es hora de planear nuestro ataque, y hacer los contactos con los nuevos seguidores.  
Obacho: ¿Quienes son?  
Hao: Ahí verás, Obacho.  
Johan: Y... no lo olvide, a comprar su ropa...  
Hao: sí... a comprarla... 

/*Fin capítulo 7\  
Si, lo se, este capítulo esta malo y fome, pero.... es que tenía que haber una especie de explicación de esto de los dark Spirits.. entonces por eso, y bueno igual, no se, los otros capírulos estarán mejores!  
Bye!  



	9. Tokyo Bajo Ataque

Capitulo 8: Tokyo bajo ataque.  
Han pasado ya dos meses desde los acontecimientos relatados anteriormente. Nos encontramos en la casa de los Asakura (En Tokyo), y no sospechan nada, ni que Hao ha revivido, ni que el Espíritu de fuego ha regresado, ni que Hao, suponemos, ha comprado ropa nueva. En estos momentos, se viven importantes acontecimientos en la casa de los Asakura, están todos muy alterados y está mas concurrida de lo normal, aparte de 6 habitantes permanentes de la casa en estos últimos dos meses (recordemos que Jun y Ren escaparon de su hogar y ahora viven con los Asakura), encontramos a los amigos de Yoh, entre los cuales están: Bokuto no Ryu y su banda, Horo-Horo y su hermana Pirika, Manta Oyamada (bueno, podríamos decir que el pequeño prácticamente vive en la casa) y Chocolove, Lyserg Diethel debería estar ahí, ya que fue invitado, pero por problemas de ubicación, llegaría en la madrugada. Además, Eliza y Fausto tampoco se encontraban en la morada de los Asakura, ya que, por motivo de su aniversario de matrimonio, estos habían salido. Y era justamente ese el motivo de tanta concurrencia en la casa de Yoh y Anna: estaban preparando una gran fiesta sorpresa para ellos dos, encontrábamos a todos trabajando de una manera inhumana, pero con una sola excepción: ANNA. Lo único que hacía ella, era mirar la TV, tomar su tradicional té y dar instrucciones y repartir palizas, para quienes, según ella, las merecía.  
Anna: Yoh, deja... deja esas luces en el patio  
Yoh: Si... Annita   
Anna: Manta... tu.... eres muy pequeño para colgar esto...  
Manta: ¡Oye!  
Anna: (Con cara diabólica) ¿¡¿¡DIJE ALGO MALO!?!?  
Manta: Ay... no...  
Anna: ... mmm... tu... tu... sí... anda a bañarte, colócate una ropa más formal, échate colonias y... eso, quiero que este lo más limpio posibles, tu serás quien abrirá la puerta cuando Fausto y Eliza Lleguen.  
Manta: Sí, mi capitán  
Anna: Ryu y tu banda de vagos inútiles.  
Ryu: Mande, Anna-sama  
Anna: Vallan a buscar las bebidas que están afuera, son muy pesadas y creo que ustedes son los únicos que se las pueden ¡¡Vallan a buscarlas!!  
Ryu y su banda: ¡¡Sí, Anna-sama!!  
Anna: Y ... ¿Quien me falta...?  
Anna empezó a pensar, no se podía acordar de quien era quien le faltaba... pensó en Pirika, pero... a ella no le iba a dar trabajo... y, de repente, se acordó, la figura de un muchacho peliazul, alto y con una tabla de Snowboard, le llegó a su cabeza. Era una de las personas que menos le gustaba acordarse, ya que lo único que hacía era causar problemas. Anna lo empezó a buscar, y con su super intuición de sacerdotisa, se le vino a la mente una imagen de ese mismo chico peliazul, en una cocina comiendo...   
Instantes luego de haber pensado en eso, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina, y descubrió que no se había equivocado, el chico peliazul, estaba sentado y comía y comía, el parecía estar en el paraíso, mientras que la joven sacerdotisa lo único que hacía era empuñar sus manos y apretarlas fuertes, mientras el comía felizmente. Hubiera sido fabuloso decir que, en ese momento, Horo ocuparía una especie de tele transportación o a Anna le hubiera dado un paro cardiaco por la impresión, pero si hubiera sido así, no habría tortura que contar ni momentos de felicidad para Anna, ya que, desde que Horo había tocado con su boca una pequeña ración de la comida preparada, estaba condenado a un destino bastante crudo y oscuro. Anna, cada vez se irritaba más, ya que ella estaba ahí y Horo no se percataba de su presencia, Anna no aguantó más e hizo un sonido para llamar la atención de Horo.  
Anna: (con una voz fuerte, diabólica e irónica) E J E M....  
Horo: (mientras come, escucha el sonido, se paraliza de manera inmediata y baja la vista, abre los ojos, y ve la figura de un demonio con forma humana, al tiro reconoció a el sujeto, era Anna, y de solo verla, se atragantó y se empezó a ahogar, luego, dijo entre murmullos y sonidos apagados): A... N.. N... A... (traga rápidamente, los dos se miran mientras un silencio total inunda la habitación... . Luego de unos segundos, Horo se dispone a dar el grito más grande registrado en toda la historia de la humanidad)... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Anna: (con voz entrecortado y respiración agitada, cada vez más eleva su tono de voz) Pero... pero como te atreves.... PERO COMO TE ATREVES A COMERTE ¡¡¡¡¡LA COMIDA DE LA CENA ESPECIAL DE FAUSTO Y ELIZA!!!!  
En ese momento, un trágico episodio en la vida de Horo-Horo había comenzado, Anna saca "mágicamente" un hacha de los verdugos de la era medieval, Horo con solo verla se puso blanco, y estaba tan, pero es que tan aterrado, que no se atrevió a escapar de las garras de Anna, mientras ella, con hacha en mano, se acercaba paso a paso a su tradicional víctima, cada paso se escuchaba en la casa de los Asakura como un estruendoso disparo de cañón, los gritos y el espectáculo era tan estruendosos que ya todos los pasajeros de la pensión estaban reunidos en puerta como señoras chismosas espiando el comportamiento de Anna, mientras Horo, oía cada paso resonar una y otra vez dentro de su mente, cuando, de pronto, llego el momento de su reacción, vio que Anna estaba en frente de él y que alzaba la hacha y lo miraba con una cara de psicópata sedienta de sangre aterradora, en ese momento, Anna movió el hacha, dejándola caer en dirección a la cabeza del peliazul, pero este despertó de su sueño de terror y se movió hacía atrás sentado en la silla, lo que provocó que el cayera de espaldas y piernas abiertas al suelo, y Anna cortó la silla en vez de el cuerpo de Horo, pero solo por unos pocos milímetros falló. Se paró rápidamente y escapó por la puerta hacía el living, se abalanzó sobre la gente que miraba atónita lo que ocurría y logró tirarlos al suelo, el se levantó nuevamente y corrió de forma desesperada hacía el pasillo, mientras que Anna soltaba el hacha y, hablando en un tono muy alto, salió apresuradamente de la cocina aplastando los cuerpos de los otros pasajeros que se encontraban en el suelo meditando y reflexionado sobre lo ocurrido.  
Anna: Esta vez si que no te me vas a escapar... ¡¡Cerdo Asqueroso!! ¡¡NO TE ME VAS A ESCAPAR!!   
Anna salió disparada de la pieza, en dirección a Horo, que se encontraba subiendo la escalera, Anna lo vio y fue corriendo a buscar una mesa para pegarle al pobre Horo, la agarró, fue nuevamente al pasillo y le arrojó la mesa, le llegó en la espalda y este cayó boca a bajo en dirección a la escalera, se golpeó y le salió sangre (cosa que es rara en los golpes de Anna), en ese minuto, Anna sacó su tradicional rosario y se lo lanzó a Horo, lo enredó y lo atrapó y subió hacia él, luego, lo tomo y lo envolvió en su rosario y lo colgó del techo (es como si una araña estuviera envolviendo a su presa O.o) y, con su rosario de metal, empezó a dar "rosariasos" de una forma totalmente sádica. Justo en los momento de mayor diversión de Anna, sonó el timbre... Eran fausto y Eliza.  
Anna: (para automáticamente al escuchar el timbre) ¡¡Ahí vienen!!  
Anna desarma el nudo del rosario con el que tenía amarrado a Horo-Horo, este se cae de cabeza al suelo y se empieza a acariciar su cara y su cráneo.  
Horo: Ese monstruo... (siente unas cuantas vibraciones malignas atrás) ¡¡Wah!! Ay, me refiero a... ¡¡Fausto y sus experimentos raros!!  
Anna no le hizo nada, ya no tenía tiempo pero, al irse, hizo una mueca a Horo como insinuando "Ya te las verás".  
Anna se va a la cocina a ver cuanto había comido el joven ainu, pero no había sido tanto como ella se imaginaba, además le había faltado designar una tarea a Ren, pero este había estado colgando los adornos sin que nadie se los pidiera, luego se acordó de Chocolove, el cual se suponía que debía hacer una rutina de chistes "entretenidos".  
Manta estaba en la puerta de la casa, totalmente formal, si no fuera por su baja estatura, alguien que no lo conociera, hubiera pensado que el era un ejecutivo o hasta un diplomático, el timbre sonó por segunda vez, apagaron todas las luces y Anna le dio una especie de señal a Manta con un sonido, el abrió las puerta, y cuando estuvo completamente y Fausto dijo "¿Que pa...?" prendieron las luces y gritaron de forma estruendosa.  
Todos menos Fausto y Eliza: ¡¡¡¡¡SORPRESAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
El grito fue tan grande que, pareciera, que a Fausto y Eliza se les hubiera salido el alma, ya que estaban paralizados. Pasaron unos segundos para que pudieran reaccionar, despertaron, y se rieron de forma muy alegre, les dieron las gracias a todos y entraron para comenzar con la celebración.   
Ya han pasado 3 horas desde que comenzó la gran celebración, todos los invitados ya estaban satisfechos y habían bebido cantidades inhumanas de jugos, bebidas gaseosas y bebidas alcohólicas, sobre todo, Horo-Horo, podríamos observar la imagen de un joven de pelo azul tirado en el suelo, con una botella de cerveza y murmurando, además, estaba babeando, y, detrás de él, una niña-asesina le estaba golpeando la espalda mientras gritaba "¡¡LEVANTATE, PELMAZO!!", lo cual no ayudó en nada, ya que el adolescente seguía en el suelo. Minutos luego de eso, todas las luces estaban apagadas, y Horo-Horo seguía en el suelo.  
Dos horas más tarde (5 a.m aprox.), Anna se levantó para tomar jugo, se dirigió a la cocina y prendió la luz, abrió el refrigerador y Ren entró en la cocina.  
Ren: (pensamiento): No me digan que viene a comer de nuevo, después de todo lo que comió hoy y todas las cantidades de comida que ha ingerido este último mes... no es usual en Anna, y de echo, se está notando que ha subido de peso.... (fin)  
Anna se da vuelta y dice.  
Anna: ¿Que quieres?  
Ren: Pues, lo mismo que tu, vengo a tomar leche...  
Anna: Mm... (deja el jugo en la mesa)... (empieza a mirar a Ren)  
Ren: (Ren nota que Anna lo está mirando y se coloca nervioso, y le intenta decir algo mientras tartamudea) Ven... te... te tengo que decir un secreto.  
Anna se acercó a Ren de mala gana, ella nunca supo porque se acercó a Ren.  
Ren: Desde... estos... desde estos... últimos dos meses que he vivido aquí...  
Ren estaba cada vez más nervioso, el corazón le palpitaba fuerte y estruendosamente, cada vez iba más rápido.  
Ren: Desde estos últimos dos meses que he vivido aquí... he descubierto que tu... que tu me... gustas...  
Anna se sorprendió por completo, se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa en cosa de segundos, por reacción, se echó hacia atrás, en contra de la pared, en el movimiento torpe hacia atrás, pasó a pegarle al vaso con la mano y lo votó, el baso sonó en todo el silencio de la casa, y Ren se empezó a acercar más a Anna. Ella estaba acorralada, no tenía a donde ir, y veía que Ren estaba cada vez mas cerca... Cerró sus ojos para no pensar más y dejarse llevar por la hermosura del momento, pasaron unos minutos, y Anna sintió unos labios en los suyos, Ren la había besado. Se mantuvieron unos segundos besándose, hasta que Anna escuchó una puerta se cerraba, reaccionó al tiro y empujó a Ren Tao, este se calló, y la leche se le calló en la ropa, en ese momento, Yoh entro en la cocina.  
Yoh: Anna, Ren... Eran ustedes... pensé que eran delincuentes...  
Anna: ¿Delincuente? ¿Yo? Sólo venía a tomar jugo... Y... apareció este sujeto, que vino a tomar leche y se tropezó... no se como pueden haber shamanes tan tontos como él... (se va)  
Yoh mira a Ren como con una mirada de "¿Qué onda?" y Ren le manda otra de "Que sé yo..."  
Yoh salió de la cocina en dirección a su pieza, cuando extrañamente sonó el teléfono (sí, el teléfono que instaló manta en la serie xD), lo contesto muy extrañado, y la voz que oyó le extraño más, era Lyserg.  
Yoh: ¿Alo?  
Lyserg: ¡Yoh! ¡Urgente¡  
Yoh: ¿Lyserg? ¿A estas horas?  
Lyserg: ¡Sí! ¡Llegue hace unas horas a Japón y ahora me desperté con el estruendo que hay afuera de mi hotel!  
Yoh: ¿Que estruen...?  
Lyserg: ¡Prende la TV! ¡En las noticias de madrugada!  
Lyserg le hablaba a Yoh con tanta desesperación, que este corrió a prender la tele de forma inmediata, al colocar el canal, vio algo impresionante: el centro de la ciudad de Tokyo estaba completamente en llamas, los reporteros decían que, hasta ahora, se habían encontrado hasta más de 100 victimas fatales y unas 400 con heridas graves, las victimas fatales que fueron encontradas, tenían el cuerpo totalmente incinerado, según reportaban, la temperatura del incendio sobrepasaba los límites de un incendio normal, y dudaban que haya más gente viva dentro del incendio.  
Yoh, boquiabierto, corrió donde el teléfono, le preguntó a Lyserg donde estaba, y el le dijo que el hotel estaba al frente del incidente y que en ese momento los estaban desalojando, colgó, y fue rápidamente donde Anna, le avisó y despertaron a todos, tenían que averiguar que era lo que pasaba ¿Algún shaman? ¿Un incendio normal? ¿Hao? No... eso era imposible, ellos lo creían muerto, pero fuera lo que fuera, debían de ayudar a apagar el incendio.  
Salieron de la casa, y se dirigieron lo más rápido posible hacía el centro de Tokyo, ocuparon el poder de sus posesiones para ir más rápido.   
Media hora más tarde habían llegado al centro, el humo era negrísimo y irrespirable, y vieron a un niño de pelo verde que estaba parado mirando el incendio, era Lyserg.   
Todos: ¡Lyserg!  
Lyserg: Miren... ahí... ¡Rápido!  
Todos miraron rápidamente hacia donde apuntaba Lyserg, de entre las llamas rojizas y extremadamente calurosas, se veía una silueta bien grande, como si fuera un gigante.  
Horo: ¿Que cosa es eso?  
Anna: No lo sé... ¿Me ves cara de adivina?  
Ren: Mmm... ¡Da lo mismo! ¡Sea o que sea, tengo que destruirlo!  
Ren, apresuradamente, hizo su posesión de objetos, y atacó a la silueta, el rayo se dirigía directamente a ella, abriéndose paso en el fuego y "aislándolo", hasta que llegó a la silueta, pero esta se desvaneció de forma automática.  
Ren: ¿Pero que mier...?  
Antes de que Ren haya terminado su oración, fue interrumpido por una risa y una voz, las cuales eran muy familiares.  
Voz: Hasta que llegaron, por fin... Después de tanto tiempo nos volvemos a ver...  
Yoh: Quien... ¿¡Quien eres tu!?  
Voz: Ajajaja ¿No me reconoces?  
En ese momento, una llamarada apareció de la nada y los envolvió, ellos miraron, y solo veían fuego, hasta que se juntó en un lugar determinado y tomo la forma de la silueta que veían anteriormente, era el espíritu de fuego, y con él, un adulto pelirrojo que los miraba con una gran sonrisa.  
Horo: ¡¡Que!! ¿¡El espíritu de fuego!? Pero, ese era de Hao...  
Anna y Fausto miraban totalmente sorprendidos, eran los únicos que habían comprendido.  
Voz: ¿Es que todavía no entienden? Me extraña... shamanes tan inteligentes como ustedes... ¿A caso no pueden comprender?  
Fausto: Tu... ¡¡Cómo volviste!!  
Voz: Eso no importa todavía, lo que me importa es (mira a Yoh)... como mi hermanito menor no pudo reconocerme  
Todos: ¿¡¿¡QUE!?!?  
Voz: ¡¡Así es!! ¡Soy el shaman más grande de todos los tiempos! ¡¡HAO ASAKURA!!  
En ese momento, bajó de el espíritu de fuego, y se acercó a los shamanes.  
Yoh: Ha... Hao...  
El se seguía acercando, se dirigía hacia Yoh con una sonrisa y le preguntó:  
Hao: (Voz irónica): ¿Me extrañaste? 

/fin capítulo 8

Lo terminé, por fin los shamanes saben que Hao a vuelto, aunque esté con otro cuerpo, ahora, las cosas se irán colocando más emocionantes que antes, y verán unas cuantas cosillas por ahí.  
Byes!


End file.
